Utah/Recap
The scene opens and Marty and Smiles are at the Galweather chief’s chamber. Smiles appears to be the new boss. While Marty is complaining about Utah, he is clearly not worried about Metro Capital. Turns out that Smiles has all his money on Marty, especially as far as his fight with Greg is concerned. However, he is good as long as he doesn’t mess up. This is going to be a whole new ball game. Later at the airport, Marty briefs Jeannie their next client is a hospitality company – Butterfields, and they are profitable. So why are they going to serve them – Marty replies with a look suggesting the answer is obvious. In the lobby, Clyde is complaining about Doug’s bathroom habits, and that he hasn’t washed his hands. Marty doesn’t want Doug putting his fingers into the olive bowl either. So why is Marty and team going to help Butterfields. They are just a bunch of people telling companies to change the way they have done business forever. But why should they, unless Clyde and Doug behaves traditional, do not swear, praise how church sermons changed their lives, and how their wives are the wind beneath their wings. After arriving at the client office, Marty is already duping the contact person about being an avid snowboarder. It works well, and the team is shown their spacious office, seeing which Doug immediately goes gaga over the natural lighting, orchids and stuff. On the way out, the contact person introduces one of the women at the company. Clyde thinks she smiled at him, but Jeannie argues she smiled at everybody. No! She smiled at Clyde’s "member". Before long, he is running after the woman and asks her out for a drink in the evening. She doesn’t drink, but tells him she does have dinner. At the workspace, while Doug is going gaga over the seedless fruits, Brant Butterfields, the CEO arrives to meet them. He thinks Doug is Marty, and when Clyde hops in, him. But when Marty introduces himself, Butterfields leaves with cold diplomacy. The man is definitely racist, and so Jeannie will be playing lead on this one. Meanwhile, Marty’s ex-wife arrives hoping she will look after Roscoe, but Jeremiah doesn’t understand what she is doing there. She came in because he has to leave for a funeral, and Marty is at Utah. What does she want? Her trip to Fiji got cancelled. She is not answering Jeremiah’s question. Ok. She wants to have sex with him. Wide eyed, Jeremiah calls Roscoe – his mom’s here. Back at office, Clyde reveals he managed to get inside Rebecca’s (the client office woman) shirt. That is not a thing, and Jeannie comments especially not for grownups. Clyde explains Rebecca is a Mormon, which means she doesn’t do holes. She is a virgin. Then word comes up about women preferring taking it in their butt because they want to keep their vaginas untouched. So what does it take to get there? Clyde hopes his tricks will work, but Doug’s suggestions are not helping. Jeannie manages to mess with Clyde’s head – by saying she would want her man to approach her romantically, and say he wants her feces on his dick. When Marty arrives in the room, he announces how the company means hospitality. When a high profile client could not find any room because of no vacancy, the CEO hosted him in his house, and cooked him breakfast every morning. Meanwhile, Monica spends time with Roscoe, but she goes on typing, and is angry about being left out of the Fiji trip – the dickhead she is dating has taken his ugly wife. Roscoe finds his mom’s behavior gross, but goes along with her when she manages to sneak in to her date’s apartment. Meanwhile, as the Galweather team has dinner with the Butterfields team, they share their secrets, including the fact that the contact person is posing to be someone Butterfields would like – but he is not. And Clyde hopes to get lucky, as Rebecca suggests he might later in the night. Back in the workspace, Jeannie cannot get a way to improve the Butterfields business. Her attempt of building inroads has not yet worked with the CEO when they were having dinner. However, she comes up with the plan of brand expansion, hoping it will work. Meanwhile Clyde is in bed with Rebecca, and it is only foreplay until now. However, Rebecca who gorged at dinner, is about to take a dump. Clyde is pukish at the prospect of having to have sex with her in the butt, and leaves in a condom. Monica wears the best clothes in the wardrobes at her date’s place, starts drinking and hopes Roscoe will have a great time. However, Roscoe needs to get to bed – it is 3 am and he has school. Monica keeps staring at a creepy painting of a wasted mother and a wide-eyed baby, hoping Roscoe will find beauty in it. When Jeannie takes her expansion plans, Marty is not game. If she thinks she will show her plans to daddy and he will respond adorably, she is dead wrong, because daddy doesn’t like this piece of shit. Early next morning, Roscoe wants her mom to drop him to school, but finding her sitting with a cigarette and completely wasted, Roscoe knows he has to get a taxi. The next day at final presentation, Rebecca is ignoring Clyde, and just when Jeannie manages to convince the CEO of her expansion plans wittingly, there is a figure that looks out of place. Marty does not like that one bit, as all other figures lose credibility, but he makes a smart move by handing over a bunch of papers suggesting why the figure is correct. On the return flight, when Marty is giving Jeannie grief over the inaccurate figures, she lays back into him – it is his behavior that has put Galweather in a position bad enough to be acquired – not merged. And in spite of she being the only person who likes him while everyone else loathes him after a five minute meet, all he does is give her attitude. Marty returns home with a long face, but he has Roscoe’s company.http://www.tvrage.com/House_of_Lies/episodes/1065131712/recap Category:Recaps